Love in the Rainstorm
by YamiGaia
Summary: Do czego prowadzi znudzenie i frustracja. Dedykowane mojej przyjaciółce. Prideshipping Seto Kaiba x Yami no Yuugi


To było mroźne, jesienne popołudnie

To było mroźne, jesienne popołudnie. Grube krople deszczu sączyły się z pasa szarych chmur przepasającego pociemniałe niebo, a wiatr wył głucho pędząc między budynkami japońskiego miasta, przyprawiając o dreszcze nielicznych, którzy odważyli się wyjść na ulicę. Na drugim piętrze Kame Game Shop oparty o ścianę i słuchający cichego szumu wody płynącej po szybie, siedział niewysoki chłopak delikatnej urody. Jego drobną sylwetkę okrywał czarny, puchowy szlafrok idealnie kontrastujący z bladą skórą, długie, szczupłe palce błądziły po lakierowanej, drewnianej powierzchni parapetu wydając się czegoś namiętnie szukać. Twarz zamyślonego przysłaniały długie kosmyki blond włosów, nie pozwalające nikomu z zewnątrz dojrzeć jego oczu.

Piasek w ustawionej na półce srebrzystej klepsydrze powoli się przesypywał, miękką smugą opadając na dno.

Po mokrej, asfaltowej jezdni dumnie sunęła ciemna limuzyna. Z radia tuż obok miejsca szofera sączyła się cicha muzyka klasyczna, niemal całkowicie dławiona dźwiękiem rzęsistych kropel deszczu rozbijających się o karoserię. Nagle względną ciszę przerwał ostry dzwonek telefonu komórkowego.

-Kaiba – mechanicznie rzucił głos z tylnego siedzenia, skryty w cieniu – Nie mam czasu – dorzucił po chwili, rozłączając rozmówcę. Światło pobliskiej latarni wpadło do wozu, oświetlając wysoką, szczupłą postać ubraną w długi, biały płaszcz. Rozproszone drobinki blasku zatańczyły na burzy kasztanowych włosów okalających pociągłą, pełną wrodzonej dumy twarz i parę błękitnych jak czyste niebo w letni dzień oczu.

-Ile jeszcze? – mruknął z niezadowoleniem zimnym, pozbawionym emocji głosem jakim zwykł udzielać reprymend swoim podwładnym.

-Już prawie jesteśmy panie Kaiba – odpowiedział kierowca, mocniej naciskając pedał gazu, dzięki czemu już w parę minut później stanęli na miejscu. Seto kątem oka spojrzał przez okno na podświetlany szyld, wiszący nad drzwiami małego budynku. Wystarczyło tylko wysiąść i zapukać, lecz nagle jak na złość kończyny zdawały się przymarznąć do siedzenia, niezdolne do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. „A co jeśli… nie… a gdyby tak…"

-Proszę pana? Jesteśmy na miejscu… - z zamyślenia wyrwał go lekko zdziwiony głos szofera. Odburknąwszy coś w odpowiedzi, otworzył drzwi, wysiadając. Szybkim krokiem pokonał odległość dzielącą go od drzwi sklepu z grami i nie pozostawiając sobie czasu na zmianę decyzji, głośno zapukał. Wewnątrz budynku dało się słyszeć parę ciężkich, wolnych kroków i już po krótkiej chwili niski, siwowłosy staruszek wpuścił go do środka.

-Kaiba? Czego tu chcesz? – spytał Solomon wyraźnie zadziwiony faktem, że stojącą przed nim osobą jest nie kto inny, a sam CEO Kaiba Corp. Chcąc zyskać chwilę czasu na wymyślenie sensownie brzmiącej odpowiedzi, szatyn posłał dziadkowi jedno ze wszystkim dobrze znanych bezemocjonalnych spojrzeń.

-Duel – rzucił krótko, jakby jedno słowo mogło nieść wyjaśnienie dlaczego się tu pojawił. Oczy staruszka rozszerzyły się w cichym zrozumieniu.

-Jest na górze – powiedział, sięgając po parę wysłużonych butów i plastikowy płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy – Tylko nie roznieście w pył sklepu – dodał, wychodząc na zewnątrz.

Błękitnooki powoli przeniósł spojrzenie na schody prowadzące na drugie piętro.

Nie namyślał się długo – jego nogi same, wiedzione podświadomością skierowały się ku stopniom i tylko ciche, niemal niedosłyszalne tąpnięcia zwiastowały to co wkrótce miało się stać. Nie miał zamiaru zapukać do drzwi – po co miał to robić? Uprzejmości i grzeczność to słowa, których nie było w jego codziennym słowniku. Bez namysłu nacisnął klamkę, jak gdyby nigdy nic wchodząc do pokoju. Siedzący przy oknie chłopak obrócił się gwałtownie, rzucając mu zdziwione spojrzenie ciemnofioletowych wpadających w lekki odcień granatu oczu.

-Czego chcesz? – spytał po chwilowej konsternacji – Kaiba był OSTATNIĄ osobą, której mógł się spodziewać. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, po czym błękitnooki odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie:

-Nie masz nic pod tym szlafrokiem, prawda?

-CO?! Ty… ty… - zdołał wydusić faraon, oblewając się szkarłatnym rumieńcem – Erotomanie jeden! – wrzasnął, rzucając weń poduszką ze stojącego na wyciągnięcie ręki łóżka – Wynocha stąd!

Szatyn bez problemu uchylił się od dostania miękkim przedmiotem w twarz. Nie wiedzieć czemu na jego ustach zatańczył uśmieszek, niosący jakieś niezidentyfikowane emocje.

-I co jest takie zabawne? – mruknął po chwili blondyn, widząc wyraz twarzy Kaiby. On osobiście nie widział w tym nic śmiesznego.

CEO postawił kilka kroków naprzód, by stanąć 'niebezpiecznie' blisko faraona.

-Śmieszy mnie, że rzucasz w ludzi poduszkami jak małe dziecko – odpowiedział na zadane pytanie, chwytając fioletowookiego za nadgarstki, tym samym zmuszając go do wstania.

Chłopak zamrugał ze zdziwieniem.

-Zaraz… co ty wyp… - zaczął, ale nie było mu dane skończyć zdania. Szatyn z brakiem jakiejkolwiek delikatności przyparł go do ściany i wciąż trzymając za ręce, by być pewnym, że nie ucieknie, zbliżył swoją twarz do jego zamykając blondynowi usta w długim, brutalnym pocałunku. Źrenice faraona gwałtownie się zwężyły, kiedy po pierwszym szoku zdał sobie sprawę co się dzieje. Kaiba go całował. KAIBA GO CAŁOWAŁ! Szarpnął się, chcąc uciec z silnego uścisku szczupłych dłoni kurczowo zaciśniętych na jego nadgarstkach, ale to nic nie dało.

-Mmm… mpffff! – dało się słyszeć dosyć dziwne odgłosy zamiast zdań, które chciał wypowiedzieć. Nieopatrznie otworzył przy tym usta niejako pozwalając błękitnookiemu wsunąć w nie język. Poczuł jak każdy mięsień w jego ciele boleśnie się napina, chcąc odepchnąć intruza, nie pozwolić mu sięgnąć dalej niż dotychczas. Obrócił głowę na bok, gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja i koniec końców CEO polizał jego policzek.

-Hmm? – mruknął Seto, patrząc na twarz niższego i jego zaciśnięte powieki – Nie podobało się? – szepnął tuż obok jego ucha, nieco rozluźniając uścisk na nadgarstkach. Po chwili całkiem cofnął dłonie, pozwalając rękom faraona opaść wzdłuż smukłej sylwetki ich właściciela. Teraz będąc już teoretycznie wolnym, Yami nie ruszył się, ani nie odepchnął szatyna – po prostu stał tam, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w przyspieszonym, nierównym oddechu. Chłopak leciutko uśmiechnął się do siebie, wierzchem dłoni nadzwyczaj delikatnie głaszcząc policzek faraona, by po chwili zbliżyć usta do jego odsłoniętej szyi i złożyć na miękkiej, jasnej skórze kilka pocałunków. Drobną postacią wstrząsnęły dreszcze, wysyłając do każdego miejsca na jego ciele maleńkie ładunki wywołujące stan odurzenia.

-Mmrrr… - nieświadomie mruknął jak kot domagający się swojej porcji pieszczot, ale zaraz uciszył go jeden z długich, szczupłych palców przyciśnięty do ust.

-Ćśśś…. jeszcze będzie na to czas… - szepnął błękitnooki, lekko zsuwając materiał z ramion blondyna, tym samym pozostawiając jego klatkę piersiową odsłoniętą. Chłopak zadrżał jak w gorączce, kiedy dłonie Kaiby rozpoczęły swoją wędrówkę po nagiej skórze, powoli i umyślnie chcąc wpędzić go w obłęd.

-Nie… zostaw… - rzucił słabo przez zaciśnięte zęby, nie mogąc znaleźć w sobie siły by się poruszyć. Tymczasem szatyn głuchy na jego ciche protesty muskał ustami ramiona i obojczyk, przesuwając się z pocałunkami coraz niżej i niżej, by zatrzymać się niebezpiecznie blisko pasa, gdzie kurczowo zawiązany węzeł trzymał razem poły szlafroka, nie pozwalając resztce materiału zakrywającej dolną część ciała Yami'ego, zsunąć się na podłogę.

„Co za piekielny wynalazek…" – zaklął w myślach Seto, szarpiąc się z supłem. Kto by pomyślał, że mała rzecz może być taka uciążliwa? Tym bardziej, gdy uporał się z denerwującą przeszkodą nie miał już dłużej ochoty się patyczkować. Kiedy błękitnooki wziął go do ust, faraon wydał z siebie zduszony jęk pomieszany z krzykiem. Oddech wydobywający się z jego klatki piersiowej wyraźnie przyspieszył, wraz z każdym muśnięciem delikatnej skóry, które zalewały drobne ciało falami niepowstrzymanego gorąca. Yami bezwiednie wplótł palce obu dłoni w burzę kasztanowych włosów, urywanymi sylabami jęcząc imię ich właściciela. Nagle jakby na dźwięk jego głosu Kaiba cofnął głowę i podniósł się, by móc spojrzeć w parę półprzymkniętych, jakby zasnutych mgłą, ciemnofioletowych oczu, których jedno pojedyncze spojrzenie mogło sprawić, że serce waliło mu jak młotem, a całe ciało drętwiało rozpalone wewnętrznym ogniem.

-Seto…? – miękko szepnął blondyn, powoli studiując wzrokiem detale jego pociągłej, przystojnej twarzy. CEO nie odpowiedział. Pochylił się nieco, by złączyć ich w długim, namiętnym pocałunku, którego faraona nie próbował przerwać. Wręcz przeciwnie – zamknął oczy i lekko rozchylił wargi, pozwalając szatynowi spenetrować wnętrze swoich ust. Nie wiedzieć kiedy biały płaszcz zsunął się na podłogę, zamek od rozporka czarnych spodni się rozpiął, a bokserki powędrowały w dół. (A/N: ACTION, ACTION! WE WANT ACTION! XD) Jednym, zgrabnym ruchem prezes pociągnął blondyna na podłogę, przerywając pocałunek. Przez chwilę patrzył na drżące ciało, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. Po chwili obrócił fioletowookiego plecami do siebie, zmuszając do klęczącej pozycji, po czym bez ostrzeżenia objął go w pasie i wszedł weń. Yami wydał z siebie niedławiony krzyk pełen bólu, kiedy Kaiba nie bawiąc się w jakąkolwiek delikatność posuwał go szybkimi, mocnymi ruchami bioder, wywołującymi fale tępego bólu, rozlewającego się po ciele faraona. I nagle… cierpienie ustało, zastąpione jakimś nieznanym dotąd uczuciem dziwnej przyjemności, które odurzało go bardziej niż ból.

-S… Seto… -jęknął, oddychając coraz ciężej. Następne kilka minut przerywane jękami przyjemności i łzami bólu z pewnością trwale zapisały się w pamięci blondyna, bowiem po wspomnianym czasie czując, że nie ma już siły opadł na podłogę, cichutko szepcząc imię błękitnookiego. Nagle wszystko przysnuła gęsta zasłona ciemności.

Następnego ranka chłopaka obudził radosny śpiew ptaków, które usadowiły się na drzewie sąsiadującym z oknem jego pokoju. Właściciel fioletowych oczu nieprzytomnie rozejrzał się po pokoju. Był w swoim łóżku – a więc, czy to wszystko było tylko snem…? Kątem oka dostrzegł mały przedmiot leżący na poduszce obok. Wyciągnął po niego rękę. Szczupłe palce zacisnęły się na pojedynczej karcie do Duel Monsters, a na twarzy Yami'ego wykwitł szeroki, pełen ciepła uśmiech, kiedy zorientował się jaki potwór został na niej namalowany.

_Blue Eyes White Dragon. _


End file.
